


Stranger Danger! Or maybe not? ~ A Spinoff

by striking_stroll18



Series: Stranger Danger (Vampire AU) [2]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, M/M, Vampires, mentions of a fight but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: André is a vampire, struggling with his life as a shadow creature. One night, he meets a stranger under unusual circumstances.Or: How Jev and André met each other for the first time, but this time from André's pov.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne
Series: Stranger Danger (Vampire AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	Stranger Danger! Or maybe not? ~ A Spinoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Hello, I hope you like this!  
> When I saw that I was writing for you again, I immediately wanted to write the spinoff i mentioned to you in the comment sof the first/original story. Unfortunately, this is rather short but I really enjoyed writing this AU  
> Have fun reading!
> 
> PS: I'm sorry for the title, I just couldn't think of anything better :(  
> 

André loved watching the city from the tallest tower. All the lights he saw, all the sounds he heard and all the smells he detected made him feel like he was a part of the city life. In reality, André knew that this wasn't the truth. He would probably never be a part of a community other than his clan again. And yet the vampire was still holding on to the hope. Ever since he got turned by accident in the late 70s, he just wanted to become human again or at least feel like a human being.  
André was snapped out of his thoughts by a piercing sound. He immediately recognised it as the call of his clan's leader, Paul, and got up from his place on the tower. Wondering what Paul wanted, he started flying through the night sky to where he had been called to.  
After a short trip, André arrived at their clan's hideout where he was already awaited by most other clan members. They all had a confused look on their faces, especially when Paul stepped onto the balcony with a deadly look on his face. "It has come to my ears that some of you aren't loyal to me", he said and looked every one of his clan members into their glowing red eyes. "This is why you all will need to undergo a... test of sorts. You'll see what I'm talking about once it's your turn. Neel, you will be the first. Everyone else, you wait here."  
With Neel on his heels, their leader flew off while the rest of the clan could only wait their turn. Nobody spoke a word; everyone was only throwing angry and suspecting glances at each other. André took a close look at his clan members. Maybe there really was a traitor within the clan... His thoughts were interrupted by the return of his clan leader who picked out the next vampire to leave with him. However, Neel hadn't returned. André assumed that it was so nobody would know what the test was before it was their turn. The procedure repeated itself until only André was left on the balcony. He wondered why he was the last one to take the test. Did it mean that he was the most trusted member? Or was he the least trusted? Or maybe it was neither?  
The more time passed, the more nervous André became. He started pacing around when suddenly Paul appeared again. "Follow me. You'll know soon enough about your test."  
Too confused to speak or to protest, André nodded and flew behind the other vampire. Not even 5 minutes later, they arrived in a rather run-down part of the city with lots of poorly lit alleys between 3 or more stories buildings. Still confused what exactly he was supposed to do, André turned to his leader and looked at him questioningly.  
"Take a look over the edge. Come on, just do it."  
André did as he was told and immediately spotted a man walking through the alley on his own. It dawned on him what his test was.  
"Bite him. Drink all of his blood. Prove that you will follow my orders."  
So his suspicions had been correct. Paul wanted him to attack a human, and even so out in public. Just the plan of attacking a human could result in severe punishments. It was against the codex, the laws the shadow creatures had signed after the war in the 15th century. André shook his head. "No. I will not break the codex just because you told me to. This isn't a question of loyalty. It's whether or not I'm willing to be staked because you told me to disobey the law." Paul narrowed his eyes.  
"If I were you, I'd be more careful about what I'm saying out loud" He paused for a second, but when André didn't move an inch to follow his order, he grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up. "Bite him! Or you will no longer be a part of the clan!" André hardened his expression. "No. I don't care whether I'll be part of the clan anymore or not. I'm rather on my own than dead." Then, he gathered all his strength to push Paul away from him. The other vampire snarled at him.  
"Foolish of you to think you'd stand a chance against me." After that, Paul charged at André, but he was definitely not going to give up without a fight. "Don't you see that this would be like staking myself?!" André shouted at Paul during their fistfight. He was trying to talk some sense into the other vampire but to no avail. "You're a traitor!" Paul just shouted back. With superhuman speed, it went back and forth like that for a short while. Neither vampire was winning, until an incredibly powerful attack from Paul that send André flying off the roof.  
Before he could react, he had already hit the ground. A pained groan left his lips, falling from the roof of a 4 story building wasn't a pleasant experience, not even for a vampire. He was just about to get up from the ground when the man he was supposed to attack knelt down next to him. "Hey, you need to stop moving. You'll only make it worse. It's going to be alright, I'm calling an ambulance." The man had a warm, kind voice but he couldn't call the ambulance. André tried even more desperately to get up now, but he just didn't have the strength. For a second, he lost his orientation and only regained it when he felt the stranger's stare on him. That was when André opened his eyes for the first time since the man knelt down next to him. Thankfully, the world around him began to slow down when he did so. On the other side, his eyes seemed to scare the stranger as he stumbled away from him. "Please don't call an ambulance, they will lock me up or experiment on me, or I don't know what else. Please, I will be fine, just let me go and forget that you ever met me." André tried to keep his voice as non-threatening and gentle as possible while still getting across that he was serious about it. "Who or what are you? You just fell from the roof, you need medical attention", the man next to him whispered. André let out a sigh and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told what I was." A challenging look appeared on the stranger's face. "Why don't you tell me and then we'll see if I believe you or not." Again, the vampire shook his head. "I can't tell you, sorry. You should leave now, I will be alright on my own." André had put as much reassurance and confidence in his voice as he could, but the human still looked at him sceptically. A shout from the roof ended André's patient wait for the man's decision.  
"Leave now! Please, you will be off worse than me right now if you stay any longer! Run, please, as fast as you can!" Despair was evident in the vampire's voice by now, he didn't want the stranger to get hurt. After a short consideration, the man got up from the ground. Without looking back, the human ran towards the closer end of the alley. As soon as André was alone in the lane, he shakily got up from the floor and hid between the trash lying around. He was hoping that the smell would make it impossible for Paul to scent him. Unfortunately, the vampire, too, had a very developed sense of scent. Not long after hiding behind a big garbage container, he started to feel slightly sick of the smell. After a few minutes, Paul landed in the alley and inhaled deeply through his nose. Then, without a word, Paul took off again. André didn't see where he flew too, but it seemed safe enough to leave his hiding spot in the trash. Now, he only needed to find the stranger to make sure that the clan wouldn't hunt him down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
